


something borrowed, something blue

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: It’s 4:03.In the back of his head, Ben hears that voice from those commercials when he was a kid. It’s 4:03–do you know where your bride is?This wedding is turning out to be a disaster.





	something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Celia <3
> 
> Thank you Jeeno for betaing!

It’s 4:03. 

In the back of his head, Ben hears that voice from those commercials when he was a kid.  _ It’s 4:03–do you know where your bride is? _

This wedding is turning out to be a disaster. 

Not that it wasn’t going to be a disaster anyway on principle, but it’s 4:03 and the wedding was supposed to start three minutes ago and it’s fine, he isn’t so naive as to think that weddings always start exactly on time, but Rey is nowhere to be found and Ben is trying very hard not to freak out. 

He knows Rey wouldn’t leave him at the altar. Or  _ chupah _ , as the case may be. Even if she got cold feet, she’d let him know because she’d never intentionally hurt him. But instead of comforting him, this only makes him more anxious, because it means something happened to her. He’s made his parents and Hux and Phasma call everyone in Rey’s bridal party, but none of them are picking up. 

“They probably just got stuck in traffic and can’t hear their phones,” Leia says soothingly. 

“Mom. Everyone with her is a millennial. One of them has got to have their phone on them.”

“There’s a pileup on Lake Shore Drive,” Phasma says, scrolling through her own phone. “Multiple lanes closed.”

Now Ben starts to freak out in earnest. What if she’s hurt or even killed?

As if hearing his grim thoughts, his phone rings. Hux had to confiscate it because Ben was driving them all crazy, but he dives for it now. Rey’s smiling face appears on his screen, the picture he took of her that day they went hiking, and with shaking fingers, he answers the call. 

“Rey?”

“Hi sweetheart!” she says breathlessly. “I’m so sorry, I should have called you earlier, we just didn’t know what we were going to do until now—“

“Are you okay?” he interrupts, hoping she isn’t calling him from the back of an ambulance. 

“I’m fine! A bit annoyed but fine.”

His shoulders sag in relief. “Okay. Where are you?”

“About that…”

“Rey.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sweetheart. Where are you?”

“Okay, so, there was this big accident on Lake Shore Drive, and it’s completely shut down.”

“Right.”

“And you know how there’s that parade and they’ve shut off, like, most of Chicago Avenue?”

Oh no. “So you can’t get here, is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, I can’t  _ drive _ there, but…”

He hears a familiar noise. “Oh no. Rey. No. You are  _ not _ taking the blue line to our wedding.”

“It’ll take me right there!” she says quickly. “It’ll be so much faster than trying to drive around the parade, and it’s only two blocks away from the Monroe stop, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Rey, you can  _ not _ take the blue line to our  _ wedding _ —“

“Well, too late, because I’m already on the train,” she says stubbornly. 

“In your wedding dress?”

“I didn’t exactly have time to change. Don’t worry, Finn and Rose are keeping an eye on it.”

Ben sighs. “Okay.”

“Please don’t be mad, I’m trying to get there as soon as I can.”

“I’m not mad,” he says, because it’s true. He’s not. “I’m just...stressed.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I know you didn’t even want a big wedding like this and I’m the one ruining it—“

“You’re not ruining anything, nothing’s ruined.” He paces up and down the corridor. “I’ve just wanted to marry you for so long and the day is finally here and we’re an inch away from it and I’m so scared it won’t happen after all—“

“It’ll happen,” she says firmly. “Ben Solo, I am taking the  _ El train _ to get to our wedding, that’s how determined I am to marry you.”

And he can’t help it, he chokes up. He loves her so goddamn much, and she loves him so goddamn much, and they’re going to spend the rest of their goddamn lives together. “You should make that your vow,” he says in a thick voice.

“Don’t start crying,” she chides. “Or I’ll start, and it’s not time for that yet.”

“I’m gonna cry so much,” he warns her.

“I know,” she says, and he can hear the sappy smile in her voice. “Ben, it’s so loud on this train, I’m gonna hang up, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you in...fifteen minutes.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” He hangs up and, with a deep sigh, returns to where his parents, Luke, Chewie, Hux, and Phasma are all waiting for news. “So...she’s taking the blue line.”

“Jesus Christ,” Leia exclaims. Hux looks as if he’s in strong need of a drink. 

“Traffic is really bad and this way is faster, I guess.” He’s smiling, for some reason. “She’ll be here in fifteen minutes, give or take.”

“I cannot believe you are relying on CTA to deliver your bride in one piece,” Phasma says with flared nostrils. 

“I didn’t have a choice.”

“Better the blue line than the red.” Luke’s eyes are twinkling. “There’s a Cubs game today, she’d never make it here alive.”

“Do you think she had her ventra card in her wedding dress?” Han muses.

At the behest of Leia, everyone disperses to make sure the guests are calm and happy, leaving Ben to pace the foyer. The next fifteen minutes drag by at an agonizing pace, and he’d think it was closer to an hour if he didn’t have his watch. (Hux took away his phone again, which is probably for the best—he just hopes Rey won’t call to tell them she got stuck on the blue line.) 

Finally, he looks up and sees people on the street parting like the Red Sea, heads swiveling to look as a woman in a white dress jogs to the synagogue. He throws open the door, pulling her inside; Finn, Rose, and Poe trip in after her. 

“Hi, hi, hi,” Rey breathes, leaning on his arm for balance and hiking up her dress as Finn dutifully pulls off her tennis shoes and slips dainty white flats on her feet. No heels--she had insisted. “I’m sorry—“

“You look beautiful,” Ben tells her, and dammit, he’s already crying. The others wisely duck out to tell Leia and the rabbi that it’s time. 

Rey beams. “So do you.”

He shakes his head. “No, I mean, you look  _ beautiful _ . Breathtaking. Perfect.”

“I would kiss you, but I’d smear my lipstick and then Rose would kill me.” She brushes the tears from his cheeks. “Now let’s get married.”

It is the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
